


Endurance Training

by Ticklishanimeboysaremylife



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Tickle Game, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife/pseuds/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife
Summary: Izaya and Shinra have a game they like to play. Some of them are more in denial about the purpose of the game than others.
Relationships: Kishitani Shinra/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 20





	Endurance Training

Izaya’s eyes were closed, a mockery of peace as he lay back against the upholstery of his couch. His eyebrows twitched downwards, a tell for his current unease. His legs were spread wide, their only protection thin shorts that hands could easily slip into. He let out another rattling breath, gripping the sides of the couch tighter.

“You’re doing great,” came the gentle encouragement from below him, and he huffed out a laugh which was meant to be derisive but was far too exhausted for that. “We’ve been going for twenty minutes now and you haven’t folded. You must really love this; I know even I wouldn’t be able to handle this.”

“I d-don’t like it,” Izaya snapped immediately, his cheeks turning an even brighter shade of pink. Heat flashed through his body in waves, prompted from both embarrassment and laughter. “It’s endurance training.”

“If you say so,” Shinra said, rolling his eyes. “I don’t get why you can’t just admit that you like it.”

A couple months ago Shinra had stumbled across the delightful discovery that Izaya was ticklish. He had teased him a couple times with the information afterwards, but he had never expected things to go the direction they had. When Izaya had approached him with an obviously fake nonchalance and asked him to tickle him again, Shinra had been ecstatic and more than a little confused. After further inquiry, Izaya had admitted that he wanted to train himself to overcome the weakness as he didn’t want anyone else taking advantage of it. Evidently, Shinra was someone he trusted with this task.

Shinra had agreed, not willing to turn down an oppurtunity to see his best friend smile, and the two had met up to have their first “session”, as Shinra liked to call them. They had agreed that bondage was out as Izaya wanted to figure out how to control his reactions on his own as opposed to using the assistance of an outside force. So instead Izaya had simply laid down on the couch and Shinra had gone to town on him with little preamble. That first time there had been no resisting; it took all of two seconds for Izaya to brake into crazed laughter, squirming and pleading wildly. Admittedly, Shinra had not given him much warning, so the info broker had not had time to prepare himself for the attack. Izaya had been mad about it, but Shinra liked to think it had added to the experiment.

After that first time, they had settled into a pattern. Izaya and he would meet up once a week for these sessions, meeting at whoever’s house was most convenient. Thus far, Izaya had been unable to cure his sensitivity. Shinra had a separate theory that Izaya didn’t actually care about endurance and just wanted an excuse to be wrecked, but anytime he had brought it up in the past Izaya had turned bright red and scoffed at the theory.

Today they were doing a very particular test. It was one of their favorite kinds of sessions, though Izaya insisted it was only because it was the hardest to resist. Izaya’s thighs were easily the most ticklish spot in his body, rivaled only by his hips, and anytime Shinra had gotten anywhere near them in the beginning the other boy would shove him off with frantic giggles. Now though, Izaya had built up a better endurance to it, or at the very least would allow Shinra to touch him without decapitating him. Izaya’s legs were spread on the couch and Shinra knelt in-between them, wringing all kinds of uncontrollable noises from his lips. To anyone else, the situation might have looked far more risqué than it was in reality.

“Hmm…. G-gahaha, hnh, ahhh,” Izaya suddenly slammed one hand down on the couch, blowing out a puff of air through pursed lips. “You uhuhutter ahahass.”

“Is this bothering you?” Though the words came out far more teasing than Shinra had intended, he was genuinely interested in the answer. Right now he was tracing light circles with two fingers on the sensitive inner skin of each thigh, slow and languorous and wholly impossible to resist. The only reason Shinra still had any of his fingers still attached to his hand, was because, technically, Izaya had asked for this.

Izaya was walking the razor’s edge of insanity. His whole body was tense, those two simple touches somehow scurrying to every other nerve in his body making him feel as though he were being electrocuted. He arched back on the couch, one hand flying out and slamming into the couch again before coming up to grip his hair. It was taking every ounce of self-control not to shove Shinra off of him. In a way, this was almost worse than bondage.

“N-Nohoho,” he giggled, grinning through his hands. “P-Pfft, gohohod, hohoholy shihihit!”

“It’s not bothering you?” Shinra raised an eyebrow. “Oh, okay then. I was going to stop and give you a break, but if it’s not bothering you I guess I’ll just keep going then.”

“Y-Yohohou—” Izaya broke off his own sentence to break into frustrated cackles. 

Two minutes. That was the amount of time Izaya could handle that particular method of tickling. He lunged forward, gripping Shinra’s shoulders but not stopping him, not really. “I-Ihihihit fuhuhuhucking tihihickles, ohohokay, gahahahad!”

“So you want me to stop?” Shinra asked, momentarily startled by the sudden movement. “Are you caving?”

“No!” The word exploded out of him in a shriek as Shinra teased the innermost patch of his thighs, the spot where his legs met his hips, and the combination of his two worst spots being tormented drove him nearly to the edge. “J-Juhuhuhust dohohoho somethihihing ehehelse, plehehehease!”

“Are you sure you can handle that?”

“Yehehes!”

“Okay, you asked for it.”

“Whahahat dohohoho yohou mehe—nohohoOHOHO, AIHIHEHEH!”

Izaya flew back into the couch as Shinra started roughly squeezing his thighs, his thumbs digging, or so it seemed, directly into his nerves. Izaya’s laughter turned silent and he grabbed a nearby pillow, hugging it close to his chest so he wouldn’t accidentally hit something, or someone. This time, when combined with the twenty minutes of build-up from slow tickling, Izaya lasted approximately thirty seconds before he slammed his legs closed and shoved Shinra roughly away from him.

Shinra laughed as he fell backward, shaking his head. “Wow… I’m surprised you lasted that long.”

Izaya hugged his legs close to his chest, giggling tiredly. “T-That was mean and you know it.”

“Hey, you’re the one who wants to do these sessions anyway,” Shinra pointed out, standing up and coming to sit over on the couch next to him. Izaya flinched as he did so and his hands flew out to block an attack, an anticipatory squeak falling from his lips. “Woah, relax, I’m done. I really did a number on you, didn’t I?”

“Nohoho,” Izaya denied though he couldn’t seem to stop giggling. The sight was honestly adorable. Shinra was so used to seeing his friend act cool and confident, a snarky remark always on his lips, that these meetings were always a lovely reminder of how human he really was. Izaya’s legs were trembling still, held protectively to his chest, and his entire face was red, even the tips of his ears tinged pink. Shinra felt his heart flutter and thump against his chest, a gentle reminder of feelings he had refused to put a name to. He turned away before his face could reveal anything and pushed forward with a casual nonchalance he didn’t feel.

“You know, if you want me to tickle you, you can just say so,” he said. “You don’t have to go through this whole charade every time—we all know you’re far too ticklish too resist anyway.”

Izaya froze before narrowing his eyes and glancing away. “Fuck you.”

“You’re only mad because you know I’m right.”

“No, seriously, fuck you.”

Shinra laughed, deciding that one day he would get around to telling Izaya how he felt. For now he was content to sit on the couch and gently tease his friend while the hours slowly ticked by. 

It wasn’t the worst way to spend your day.

**Author's Note:**

> God, Izaya really does need to get wrecked sometimes... luckily, Shinra will always be there to provide him with it!  
> You can find me at my tumblr: https://happyandticklish.tumblr.com/


End file.
